The Ghost of Alex Rider
by Only If
Summary: When K-Unit ends up in the apartment building that Alex and Tom share, they're about to get a little scare. One that they never saw coming. Can you say...boo? No-Slash Rated T for language I hope this is the correct rating.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Alex Rider is not of my creation, nor is anything you read here that is recognizable. I'm not really a writer, which is why I'm writing this. I have problems developing characters, which is why I'm going to try using characters already made to see if it helps my writing. I have not actually read the real books in awhile, just fanfictions so my characters might be OCC, my apologies. This is not a very original story, so I'm sorry. I'm not British so once again, so sorry if I get things wrong. I'm just practicing my writing. Thank you._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Across the Hall<em>

"You're an idiot," Alex decided, watching his best friend carefully. He was prepaid to run if need be. It was quite possible that this child was completely crazy. Just by looking at the evil smirk on his devious face you could tell that this child was no good. If he lived back in the times of the Greeks, people may just believe that he was a son of Hermes. The black haired, British teenager was always up to no good. This time, however, his plotting had a kind story behind it. This time he truly wanted to help, he just wasn't the best at helping.

"Look, you're the one that said you hated these guys, right? Right. So, I say we get some revenge." Tom grinned, watching the group of four, rather tall, British soldiers. Who were these men? It was K-Unit of course. Who else would it be? This is an Alex Rider fanfiction, after all. K-Unit is almost always there.

Ben, however, wasn't. He had been replaced by Jimmy Holt aka Shark. Now, I know what you're thinking, 'isn't Alex in California with Sabina?' or 'Oh great, another one of _those _fanfictions.' Well, I hate to sound rude, but _yes_. This is another one of _those_ fanfictions, feel free to GET OVER IT.

You may be wondering, 'Who are you? What gives you the right to talk to me like this?' I'm no one special; I'm just a simple narrator. I'm just telling you a simple story. Though, if you really listen, it's a little bit more complicated than that. So, back to it.

"We won't get caught. Even if we do, we can't get into any trouble. You're an ex-spy. I'm dating an ex-assassin-" Tom was quickly cut off by Alex.

"And ex-assassin that tried to kill me dead." He frowned.

"Yes, but now she likes you. And she's hot. And she doesn't kill people anymore." After Jack had died, Alex spent only a few months with Sabina before going back to England. He couldn't stay in America, he just missed his home too much. Sabina and her family were great, they just weren't what he needed at the time. He moved back into his old house, MI6 was in charge of him. However, Ms. Jones gave him no more missions to go on.

This didn't mean he was safe. Tom's new girlfriend had been the last assassin to try and kill him. Luckily, once she began to date Tom, the other assassins decided it would be in their best interests to back off. She was, after all, the daughter of the man who ran the Irish Mob.

One thing she had agreed upon when her and Tom became a couple, was that she would stop killing people. For some reason, it just wasn't very attractive. She, her name happened to be Emory, agreed. No more killing, no more mob business. She was having a lot of fun being, what she though was, 'normal.' Of course, life is never that normal for an ex-assassin dating the best friend, and roommate, of an ex-spy. It just wasn't possible.

"We aren't pranking them, Tom," Alex frowned, "And that's final. It's not the right thing to do. It probably won't even work. I doubt any of them truly believe in ghosts."

"Fine," Tom huffed, "Just, fine."

"Tom," Alex sighed, "You're an idiot."

"You said that already," Tom pointed out.

"Yeah…I just felt like it should be emphasized." The 16 year old replied. When Alex had turned 16, he applied for emancipation. He had so much blackmail on MI6, that they agreed. Soon, he had moved into an apartment with Tom, who had also received emancipation. He was fed up with his parents, and his brother wasn't coming back home anytime soon. There had been nothing keeping him in that house.

"Are you sure that they just moved into the apartment across the hall?" Alex inquired, after a moment of silence. Tom nodded 'yes' in response, so Alex continued, "Are you sure this will work?"

"Alex…by the time we're done they're going to really believe that you're haunting their bloody asses." Tom smirked.

Oh yes, K-Unit was totally, completely, screwed. They were just about to meet what they would refer to as 'The Ghost of Cub'. What they didn't actually know was the fact that 'Cub' was still alive. Alex Rider was about to get his revenge. Sure, people say that revenge doesn't solve anything. What they don't know, is that it can be quite helpful to one's psyche. People say that revenge makes you feel bad, but those people are just plain wrong. Sometimes someone really needs a little revenge. Call it karma. Tom simply liked to help out with karma, by delivering it himself.

Getting revenge on someone tends to make you feel a lot better. Especially when it comes to people that piss you off. In that case, revenge is exactly the thing you need. Tom was about to help Alex take down the only bullies that have yet to feel his wrath.

The best part was, they would never see it coming. Not in a million years. They thought that Alex was some rich man's son. They were close, he's actually some insane person's friend. That would just be worse for them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay well first, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. This is my first story, so it meant a lot that you took the time to do that. Seriously, thank you. I believe that I private messaged everyone that did review, but tell me if I didn't. I was going to wait for 10 reviews before I posted another chapter, but because you lot are so great, I'll give you another. Just this one time. Once again, I do not own any recognizable material. Sorry if this story sucks. No offense, but this isn't really for the reader. This is for me. I just decided, 'hey if I'm writing it why not let people read it?' I know that I'm always looking for a good, new Alex Rider fanfiction to read; and I know I'm always wanting people to update the old ones._

_Tell me if there is anything that you really want to see, or if you have any suggestions. I don't really have a plot planned out, I'm just kind of going with it. So...let's see where it goes. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Messing it Up<em>

"So you're going to scare the shit out of them," Emory began, "And you want me to help?" The trio was sitting, plotting, at the kitchen table. Emory had come soon after the boys had arrived back at the apartment. Tom texted her saying that they needed help with a 'mission'. Of course, she had gotten their as quickly as possible.

Sure, Emory was having fun being a 'normal' teenager, but she still missed the action. SAS soldiers had always annoyed her, too. They acted to high and mighty, so important. They were bloody soldiers, nothing more. Sure, they served their country and all. Sure, they were strong and brave. The question was, did they really know what they were doing? Or why they were doing it.

They were defending a county that had blackmailed a fourteen year old boy into working for them. Into risking his life for them, and because of that Alex was left with what he saw as nothing. Though he had still had Sabina, and he had still had Tom.

I have to say, I kind of agree with Emory here. It's hard to defend a country, because they always have secrets they're keeping from you. There will always be some sort of conspiracy some place or another, so what if your country is the one with the conspiracy? It's a scary though, but I guess sometimes you just have to have trust in your nation. Trust that they will do the right thing.

Using Alex may have been wrong, but it was the right choice. Just think of how many times he saved millions, billions, of lives. Still, is it worth sacrificing the life of one to save the lives of many? Do we even deserve to make that decision? Having so much power can be scary and confusing, you're bound to make mistakes. That doesn't make them okay though. That's not an excuse. It's still completely and utterly wrong.

"Yep. We're going to make them wet their pants," Tom replied, a wide grin of his face.

"Can I use my gun?" Emory asked, hopefully.

"No," Alex replied quickly, "No weapons."

"Fine Mr. I-Have-A-Stick-Up-My-Arse," She huffed, "We really need to get you a girlfriend."

"I have a girlfriend!" Alex protested, "Her name is Sabina, remember?"

"But she's all the way in America," Emory whined, "And you're really annoying when you're all lonely." It was true. Alex turned a little…sour when he was around Emory and Tom. He was jealous about the fact that Tom got to see his girlfriend, the one who should probably be in jail, every day but his was stuck an ocean away.

"I say we just fly her out here," Tom suggested.

"No, she has her studies still. She can't just miss a ton of school," Alex sighed, "Can we just get back to the topic? Please?"

"Fine," Tom agreed, "So, I say that we get a bunch of pale, powdery make-up to put on you. You have to look like a ghost."

"White powdery make-up? I'll look like a clown!" Alex pointed out.

"I have a friend who works with stage makeup. She mostly does fake blood and what not, but he can definitely make you look dead," Emory offered.

"Perfect," Tom smiled, time for more planning.

The first thing they did was create a fake newspaper with a small, simple article. The death of one Parker Luca. Alex's face sat in the spot of the picture. It said that the boy died in a school shooting. It was dated the next day. They would simply switch the papers, and the men would believe that 'Cub' had died. That's when the haunting would begin.

Emory's friend had been called and plans had been made. Props had been bought; Alex had been kept hidden from their new neighbors across the hall. They weren't going to screw this up. At least…they hadn't been planning on screwing it up.

That's when a surprise guest decided to show up. He had just gotten back from Japan and decided to visit some old friends. Of course, K-Unit had been out of their apartment at the time, but he hadn't known. He knocked on a neighbor's door and guess who answered.

His blonde hair had been a dead giveaway. The second he saw it he knew who it was. It couldn't be anyone else. The eyes…the pain filled eyes. Something he had never been able to get rid of. Though, now he didn't really want to. They intimidated people; let them know he wasn't one to be messed with.

That's the one thing that never escaped Alex. The pain, the misery. He couldn't, and wouldn't get rid of it. It wasn't a punishment to him, it was a memory. A memory of Jack, she deserved to be remembered. She _would_ be remembered. He would make sure of that.

"Alex?" The man at the door managed to choke out the simple, four letter, two syllable word.

"Hey Ben," Alex sighed. _Oh shit._

* * *

><p><em>If you review I'll post faster xD.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** Alex Rider is not mine and I am happy about that because if it were I would not have enjoyed it nearly as much. Nothing here that you recognize is mine, in fact. I did not write the dictionary, I did not make up any of these words, I really just wasn't there when they invented the English language, sorry. That would be cool, though. I'm also sorry that it took me so long to post this, and that it's so short. I'm still trying to figure out what to do, but I didn't want to leave you lot with nothing to read. I'm always open to suggestions if you just want to pm me. Thank you so much to all who reviewed! I haven't gotten the chance to thank you all separately and I apologize greatly for that because that's what the really good writers tend to do. I am in fact looking into getting a beta, so just hang in there for now. Sorry for spelling mistakes and weird words. Feel free to put what I have wrong in my reviews. Thanks for just reading this in general!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Joining<strong>

"What the hell are you doing here? Last time I saw you was in Egypt! Aren't you supposed to be in California or something?" Ben was pacing up and down in the kitchen. Emory was still sitting at the table, watching. She looked rather amused, Tom was sitting up on the counter, and Alex was leaning against the kitchen sink.

"Well…I left California, and came back here," Alex explained, slowly, "And now I live in this apartment with my mate, Tom." He was slightly worried that now that Ben knew, his whole plan would fall apart. Emory, however, had other rather devious plans.

"Ben, here's the thing…We hate K-Unit, but we do not hate you-" A distraught, confused Ben cut her off.

"Who are you? How do you know K-Unit? What is going on?" He half yelled, trying to keep it together.

"Not important," Alex yawned, "The point is that we're going to get revenge on K-Unit."

"What?" Ben looked rather interested now, "Like…play a prank on them?"

"Exactly," Tom nodded, "The world's greatest prank…ever."

"It's not _that_ good," Emory rolled her eyes.

"But it's good enough," Alex finished.

"Alright…what's the plan," Ben had given in. I mean…wouldn't you? A chance to play a spectacular prank on some of your best friends. It's like a sitcom, it's perfect. I know I would want to do that, though my friends would probably just get me back and I don't like the idea of them teaming up against me. They're too smart…

The trio smiled, they were evil smiles. Devious smiles. Plotting smiles. They quickly filled him in on everything he would need to know, and what he would have to do. This could really work, as long as no one else from their past magically showed up.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Ben smirked, "They're going to wish they never met you, Cub."

"Most people wish they never met me, Fox. It just takes awhile for them to realize it." Alex replied.

K-Unit might be on a break from the Hell that is Breacon Beacons, but they were about to enter a whole new type of Hell. They were going to discover why the name Rider was so feared all around the world.

"One question," Ben frowned, "Why the fake name?"

"Well there's no way I'm going to tell those soldiers what my real name is!" Alex answered, "I'm not about to give them that kind of information! They could…google me or something. I don't want them to stumble upon the fact that I'm alive!"

"Good plan," Emory nodded, "One time someone googled me, it wasn't my real name but still, and there was a warrant out for an arrest for a girl with that name, and so I almost got arrested on accident. Which is 10 times worse than being arrested on purpose."

"You know Emory…sometimes you just talk and I'm like, 'Why are you talking and not in jail by now?', you know?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Oh buggar off you annoying little blonde." Emory rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

"Can you two focus?" Tom all but shouted, "This is going down soon. K-Unit is in for a nasty surprise." And that they were. Even if they somehow discovered the truth, they still were living across the hall from a couple of psychopaths. The only way out of this was to move. Good luck K-Unit, they'll need it.

* * *

><p><em>Remember, the more who review the more inspiration I get and the faster I get new chapters out! Thanks again for reading!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__Alex Rider still isn't mine, nor is anything else you read in this story that is recognizable. You have got to love that whole 'copy right' thing. It's just my favorite. Anyways, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys and I really wish I could thank each one of you but I'm a really busy person so you either get a thank you, or a new chapter. Tell me which one you'd rather have in your next review xD. On that subject, I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update. I've just been insanely busy lately and I probably shouldn't be writing right now but I just had to make time for you awesome readers! __ALEXRIDERFOREVER I am oh so sorry that I got my facts wrong. No, I don't think that Ben was in Egypt, but I leant out my copy of Scorpia Rising so I didn't get a chance to check and I really wanted to get a new chapter up. I'm just going to go ahead and pretend that he was in Egypt, for the purposes of this story because I could honestly care less about each and every fact of the book. Not to insult any of you readers, or Anthony Horowitz. It's just that I really want to write this for the sake of writing. Sorry if I get my facts wrong. That is all, I hope you enjoy the story._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Hello, Fox<strong>

K-Unit had made it back to their apartment soon after the kids were done explaining how everything would go down to Ben. After they were safely in their own apartment, Ben went back down to the lobby, walked around the block for good measure, and went back upstairs to K-Unit's apartment. He was holding the fake newspaper in his hands. By this time the regular newspaper had been delivered. He slipped it under Alex's door, and knocked on K-units.

Eagle had been the one to open the door. He lit up immediately upon seeing his former teammate at the doorstep, or in this case, doormat. Ben was quickly ushered inside with a small click after him as the door closed. ((I used the word door too much, I'll admit it. I just love doors, don't you?))

Three teenagers came out from behind the corner, high-fiving one another. Their plan was in motion. So, while Ben did his part, the three of them were off to go get some dinner. Tom was hoping for some Chinese food. He loved that stuff.

"It's good to see you again, Fox!" Wolf greeted, smiling just a tad bit. It was hard to imagine Wolf smiling, he didn't do it often. Fox was his friend, though, and he was glad to see him. It was hard to have friends in their line of work. It was even harder when your friends were in the same line of work. They never knew when, or if, they would see each other again. They could only hope.

"This is Shark," Snake introduced Fox to his replacement, though there were no hard feelings there. Shark had heard a lot about Fox and was excited to meet the SAS legend. He was fantastic.

"I brought your newspaper in," Fox said, waving the paper around to show them. He handed it to Wolf who leaved through it really quickly. He had always loved the news, it was so interesting. That's when he saw that—that face. That evil, clever, devious little face that he thought he would never see again.

Wolf was frozen.

Fox was the first to notice, of course. He had been expecting it actually. He had discreetly been watching as Wolf went through the paper.

"What's wrong?" He asked the pale-faced Wolf.

"It—It's Cub," Wolf stuttered in reply.

"What about Cub?" Snake was very confused at this moment. What did the fifth member of K-Unit have to do with the news?

"He's dead," Wolf muttered, turning the paper to let them see, "Just yesterday. He was killed in a school shooting. He jumped in front of the gun."

"The kid must have thought that all that SAS training made in capable of helping, or maybe he was just stupid," Eagle mumbled, not really sure what to say. Sure, they had been jerks to Cub, but that didn't mean that that wanted him dead, they didn't even want him hurt, really.

"It says his name was Parker Luca," Snake read, "He lived near here."

Shark just stood there awkwardly, not really sure what to do or say. He had head of Cub, he didn't really believe that the kid was real, but he had heard of him no less. Shark had simply believed that K-Unit had been pranking him because he was new. He never thought that a kid could really train in the SAS.

"Well then we better watch out," Eagle laughed shortly, trying to ease the tension.

"Why's that?" Fox asked, rather curious.

"Well, because, we were jerks to him. If he lived nearby he might come and try to haunt us. You know…they say that spirits can't move on until they're avenged. What if Cub has to get back at us before he can move on?" Eagle explained.

Fox almost burst out laughing right there, who would have thought that Eagle had basically figured everything out?

Wolf waved him off, "That's stupid Eagle. There's no such thing as ghosts. I would have thought you had learned that as a child. They're just kid stories." He rolled him eyes. Eagle was always way too over dramatic.

"That's what they always say in the movies, Wolf," Eagle warned, "And they always end up getting killed by the ghost, too." This time it was Snake's turn to role his eyes.

"Oh come on, Eagle. We weren't that horrible. I'm sure Cub has forgotten about us by now, or at least forgiven us." He suggested.

'_Oh Snake_,' Fox though, '_if only you knew how wrong you were. You guys are totally screwed_.' Through the whole ordeal Fox had been watching Shark carefully. Alex had made it clear that he wasn't a part of this. He had wanted to bring Shark in on the prank, but Tom and Ben hadn't been sure if they could trust K-Unit's sixth teammate. Emory, however, had been silent on the mater. She had insisted that she knew nothing of how SAS units worked, or how willing they would be to betray their own team.

Ben decided right then and there that Shark could be trusted. He would wake him up when everyone else was asleep tonight, and bring him over to the boy's apartment. They could use the extra help, besides just like Alex had said, he hadn't done anything.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, well I tried to give you guys a somewhat long chapter because I felt bad for not having updated in so long. If you want me to update fast review this piece to encourage me, or even give me suggestions. I have anonymous reviews on so remember, you don't have to be logged in to review! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, missing letters, or missing words. I would send this through a beta but I want to get it to you all as soon as possible. I promise to go back and edit the moment I finish the story. Thanks for being spectacular readers!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**:As always, Alex Rider is not mine nor is any recognizable material you see here, and I am extremely sorry for not posting in what seems like months. I shouldn't really be posting now because I have a history project due in two days and I haven't even read the book for it yet…So I'm probably going to read the book tonight, do the project tomorrow, and then turn it in like a good little student. Then I just have to study for my finals, do another project, make that three other projects, and do a presentation. Did I mention that there are only eight days of school left? What were my teachers thinking? ANYWAYS, once again I am extremely sorry for making you lot wait so long before I posted this. I will be posting a lot more the week or so after school gets out. I have swim practice early in the morning so I'll be up, and extremely bored. I hope that all of you students out there reading this have a good last few days of school. xD I'm not going to be relaxed until it is finally over. AND THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! I love you guys._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Welcome to the Party, Shark<strong>

It wasn't until the clock changed to 12:24 in the morning that Ben finally made his way out of his bed and quietly crept into Shark's room. Ben had been staying with Snake in his room, because it was the largest of the four. Luckily, Ben had fantastic spy skills and Snake was a rather heavy sleeper.

Ben was slowly pulling the door of Shark's room closed when he woke up.

"What's going on?" He slurred, groggily.

"Shhhhh," Ben brought a finger up to his lips, "I need to talk to you," He was whispering, "Could you step out into the hall?"

Shark pulled himself out of his bed and followed Ben out of the room, past the front room, through the front door, and into the apartment hall.

"What's this about?" Shark asked, more awake now. Ben hushed him again and pointed to another door in the hallway. It was the only door with light shinning out through the bottom crack. Shark followed him over, surprised when he opened the door and led the man inside.

"So you bought a flat across fr-" Shark froze upon seeing the three teenagers sitting at the table. One in particular was really freaking him out. Can you guess who it was? Was it the boy with black hair and the most mischievous smile you could ever see? Was it the assassin daughter of a mob boss that was on most of the government's watch lists? Of course not, because there, at the table, sat a blonde boy with dark brown eyes who he had seen earlier.

"You—you're that-you're the kid who trained with K-Unit! You're dead!" He stuttered, "I saw it in the paper, you're name is Parker-whatever."

Alex burst out laughing.

"First of all, that was just an alias. Secondly, my real name is Alex Rider and as you have probably figured out, I'm not dead, and that paper was fake." He replied, once he had calmed down slightly.

"I still can't believe they bought that," Emory muttered, "SAS Soldiers get way more credit than they deserve*."

Shark shot a glare at her before turning to Ben.

"Wait…so you knew that the paper was fake? Why wouldn't you tell the others?" Shark asked, confused.

"That's why you're here, Shark," Ben grinned, "You see…Alex is still a little…sore-"

"Pissed," Tom coughed, Ben kept going.

"At K-Unit for being-"

"Total arses," Tom coughed again.

"A little RUDE to him during his stay. So we're going to prank them-"

"By making them believe that Alex has come back to haunt them as a ghost," Tom finished.

Ben glared at Alex, "You're friend is extremely disruptive." Alex just shrugged in response.

Shark wasn't completely sure what to say. In a way this whole plan was utterly brilliant, but it had one flaw.

"What the hell are you telling me?" He asked.

"Because," Alex began, "First of all, we don't want you to get hurt-"

"Speak for yourself, mate," Emory giggled.

"And then, of course, there's the fact that we could really use your help," He finished.

"But you have Ben already," Shark pointed out.

"Well…yeah," Ben agreed, "But if you really think about it, we're trying to trick three highly trained SAS solders into believing in ghosts. If one person convinces them that they see a ghost, that's just one person with paranoia. But if two people seem to think that they really saw it, then it seems more likely to have happened."

"And of course we'll be using hallucinogenics to help with the paranoia," Tom added.

"When did we decide that?" Ben half yelled, a note of panic in his voice. He didn't like the idea of trusting teenagers with drugs, and he liked it even less considering the fact that those drugs were meant for his friends. He noticed that Alex had an eyebrow raised in confusion, he hadn't been told of this either.

"Emory and I decided it when Alex was in his room," Tom shrugged.

"You two also decided that you should date," Alex pointed out, "Clearly you guys can't be trusted with decisions."

"Oi!" The two protested immediately.

"No hallucinogenics," Ben declared, "And we aren't arguing about this."

"Fine," Tom huffed, "But don't come crying to me when this doesn't end up working."

"Oh we won't," Alex assured him, "Because if this goes wrong we're pinning it all on you and running away as three angry solders attack you." The other's nodded in agreement.

"Oh, that's your fantastic spy strategy? To run away?" Tom growled in annoyance.

"How do you think we stay alive?" Alex smirked.

"Whatever," Tom muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. The others laughed.

Ben caught sight of the wall clock.

"We had better get back to the apartment," He decided, "You ready, Shark?"

"You bet," Shark nodded. The two exited the apartment, making their way back to their own.

Shark was glad to be on the inside of this. He did NOT want to face the wrath of a spy and his clever friends.

* * *

><p><em>*I'm sure that real SAS solders are quite clever and hard working, I honestly don't know just about anything about them. Sorry to offend anyone at all. I just needed to say that because that's what that character would say, and it's needed for this specific story.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Another thing I want to clear up. I always get really annoying in those stories where there's that girl or guy who is just sooooooo much more fantastic and knowing and amazing than Alex.<em>

_So here's the deal; Emory is not BETTER than Alex, Alex is not necessarily BETTER than Emory. They're both good at different things and they have to use each other's knowledge. If you guys want me to, I can make another story about how the boys met Emory and all that chiz happened._

_And no offense if you write a story like that, I probably read it anyways, there's just something about it that bothers me for some reason. And it's a girl really, I mean...girls can be pretty kick ass, I just mean that Alex is pretty special, you know?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't forget to comment! I'll update more quickly! And comment if you don't like it, too. I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong xD.<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Alex Rider or any other recognizable material that you may see or read here. I'd like to thank everyone reading this for sticking with it, it's very loyal and kind of you. I would also like to thank each and every one of you who has been kind enough to review, it keeps me writing. I'm so sorry, once again, for taking so long to update. I've been way busier this summer than I had wished to be, though I have a week long camping trip coming up soon so I'll have a lot of time on my hands. I might get bored and start hand writing some chapters, and then I'll I will need to do is type them. For this story, I've just opened Microsoft Word when I have spare time, typed out the chapter, and posted it right after so sorry for typos and what not. I'm kind of confused about what to do with this story from here, so sorry for my stalling in all of these chapters. I think that covers all of my apologies, so on with the story._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: I'd Say it's a Cub<strong>

The five men sharing the well sized apartment awoke to their clothes and furniture crudely strewn about the home. This was quite…upsetting for the trio who were unknowingly being pranked. Wolf was yelling about how he would kill the person who did this as Snake and Eagle began returning the furniture to an upright position.

Meanwhile, Shark was trying to figure out how the hell those three teenagers got into the apartment and did all of this without awaking any of the, highly trained, men up. He would think that they would at least make some sound while creating all of this chaos, though he hadn't thought a single thing was wrong until he woke up this morning. He had known about the pranking, but he had only thought that they would be making the other's think that Cub was...a ghost. With the makeup and what not. He hadn't expected pranks beforehand.

Ben was just attempting not to laugh, he hadn't been expecting this either.

"Alright," Ben finally yelled, gaining control of the room, "Why don't you four take inventory and see if anything was stolen, I'll go downstairs and check the video footage."

Shark, Snake, and Eagle nodded their heads in agreement.

"Fine," grumbled a rather disgruntled Wolf, who still wanted to kill someone, but not as badly.

Ben had left the apartment, but instead of going to check the footage he went straight over to the apartment that the boys shared. He knew that they would have erased the footage of them going into the apartment from the hall, if they had even used the front door in the first place. It wasn't like there were any cameras inside of the apartment, that would be an invasion of K-Units privacy.

Or so Ben thought.

The door of the apartment was opened after a quick knock on Ben's behalf. He followed the blonde boy inside and froze at the sight. There were small televisions set up, one on top of another in a row. Six cameras, there were six cameras. Six monitors, in a row of three.

All were showing different views of K-Units apartment .

"What the Hell is this?" Ben shouted, after the door was properly closed.

"Oh, Emory set this up," Tom muttered, he was sitting in one of the two chairs, watching the screens as a disheveled K-Unit sorted through their stuff.

"Well, where is she?" Ben asked, pulling up a chair as Alex sat down in his.

"She does have a life, you know." Tom replied.

"Right, an assassin with a social life, silly me," Ben raised an eyebrow.

"So…why do you need all of this?" He continued.

"Well," Alex began, "We need to be sure that all of our pranks are working, we also need to know when everyone is awake, and if they're onto us. If they figure it out and start plotting against us, we need to know."

"Plus it's funny to watch them freak out," Tom chuckled, Alex grinned along with him.

Ben had to admit, it was quite hilarious.

"So, did you actually take anything from them?" Ben inquired.

"Of course not!" Alex answered quickly.

"Wow, Ben, who do you think we are?" Tom glared.

"We're not criminals," Alex frowned.

"Well—there was that one time where you and Emory-" Alex hastily cut him off.

"We agreed to never talk about that again!"

"You were on the most wanted-"

"Never again Tom!" Alex yelled, grabbing the nearest thing to him, a blue spiral notebook, and throwing it at his annoying, pointy haired friend.

"You were on The Most Wanted List?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"The most wanted list at the mall," Alex grumbled as Tom crumbled into fits of laughter, "We fell through the roof…a couple times."

"Three times," Tom chimed in.

"Why-"

"Don't ask, Ben," Alex groaned.

"Right, well I'd better get back to K-unit they're probably wondering where I've gone off to by now. I don't want them to get suspicious." Ben frowned.

"Good idea," Alex nodded.

"I trust that you took care of the security footage," Ben was met by another nod, "See you later." He walked out of the door, shutting it quietly behind him, before returning to K-Unit's apartment.

As he walked in he was met with an interesting site, they were all starring at a small, plush, bear cub.

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

"We found this bear, and it's not ours." Snake murmured.

"I'd say it's more of a—bear cub," Shark whispered. Ben grinned inwardly, Shark was helping them. Alex had been right to trust him.

"Cub…" Wolf trailed off.

"You don't think…" Eagle stopped.

"No," Snake and Wolf said together.

But maybe…

"Did you get the footage?" Shark asked, breaking the silence.

"No, it had been erased," Ben answered.

"What the Hell is going on?" Wolf wondered aloud.

* * *

><p>Once again, sorry I took so long to update.<p>

Remember, if you review I'll update sooner. Anonymous reviews are on so you don't have to be logged in to review. You don't even have to say much. Just let me know that you're reading.

Feel free to bash it, give me suggestions, or even praise me (nudge nudge). Okay, so I'm self obsessed enough as it is, but it's still nice to get a compliment.

Have a great day/night.


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, well I'm a jerk. Trust me; I know that I'm a jerk. I should have updated sooner. You know…I always get annoyed when people say that they'll update at a certain time, then they don't do it, but now I understand why. Shit happens. I was way busier when I got back from camping then I would have liked to have been. Then I got a laptop and finally started writing a new chapter. Then, because the laptop was my parent's old one, the battery died and I lost what I had written. So…the new battery comes Tuesday but I decided to just try and rewrite this chapter. You know what they say, everything that can go wrong will go wrong._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Alex Rider or any recognizable material. I wish I did, though, because that would mean that I'm out of school. Yep, I just started classes today. I forgot how much I hated waking up before noon. Although, now that I don't have freedom to do whatever I want so I might be able to write more._

_ANYWAYS, I'm soooooo sorry. Please forgive me and enjoy this chapter._

* * *

><p>Chapter…whatever: I Told You So<p>

Back in the boy's apartment, Alex and Tom were on the ground laughing.

"Did you see their faces?" Tom snickered, "That was brilliant!"

"They're so confused," Alex chuckled, "I can't wait for the next part of the plan."

What was the next part of the plan? It was pretty simple. They had screwed with the lighting in the soldier's apartment, so that it would flicker on and off at random times. They had also messed with the air conditioning until, so that specific places would seem cold every once and awhile.

They wanted K-Unit to believe that the apartment was truly haunted. Alex had managed to plant a small recording device in the main room, that they could trigger to make small sounds. Sounds such as squeaking, or ringing, or whispering.

It had all been Tom's idea. He was very clever when it came to messing with people. He wasn't too much of a fan of physically harming them, but he loved a good mind trick. He and Alex worked well together, Tom being able to plan and Alex actually do what Tom needed him to. Alex also managed to draw the line at what they couldn't do, just so that K-Unit wouldn't come out of this too mangled.

Seeing K-Unit again, after all that he had done, Alex realized that they weren't that bad. If anything, they had helped him to see that no one was going to be nice in the spy business. They showed him that he was going to be alone, and he had to make it work. And he did make it work. He survived, he thrived. He succeeded. He succeeded in everything he had been told to do.

He wasn't able to save Jack, though. He wasn't able to go back to a normal life with Sabina and her family. Things would never be the same for him, but he got over that. He understood that. He wasn't happy about it, but he accepted it. At least he had Tom. Tom was a good friend.

Tom could always cheer him up; always make him smile. That's what Tom did. That's how Tom thrived. He had to make people happy. It had always been his personality, but it became especially important to him when his parents started fighting all of the time.

By making others happy, he could be happy too. He could see that people didn't always have to be angry, or sad, or fighting. That's what Alex needed in his life. Someone who could always see the bright side of things. That was Tom.

The two boys finally managed to stop laughing and pulled themselves back into their chairs.

"So, what's next?" Alex asked, glancing over at his friend.

"I suggest that we see if we can mess with the lights," Tom decided.

"Good choice," Alex smirked, picking up the controller they had wired the lighting to. He flicked at button on it, making the lights in K-Unit's room dim, then lighten, then dim again.

"What the-" Wolf's confused sentence what cut off by a screaming Eagle.

"I knew this place was haunted!" Eagle shrieked as he ran into his room, slamming the door behind him. Eagle was a solider; a good one at that. He could be serious when he needed to be, he could be strong and fearless, but the supernatural was a whole different story. Just because guys with guns didn't necessarily scare him, didn't mean that the prospect of a ghost didn't make him run away in terror.

They were two completely different things.

* * *

><p><em>Okay…so sorry if these guys are uber OC, I'm not as clever as I would like to believe, but I hope that you're at least enjoying the story.<em>

_Once again, sorry I took so long to update._

_Remember, if you review I'll update sooner. Anonymous reviews are on so you don't have to be logged in to review. You don't even have to say much. Just let me know that you're reading._

_Feel free to bash it, give me suggestions, or even praise me (nudge nudge). Okay, so I'm self obsessed enough as it is, but it's still nice to get a compliment._

_I mean, where do you want me to go with this story? Do you want me to resurrect Yassen? Do you want a SCORPIA attack? Do you want drama? Action? Do you just want it to be more relaxed and strictly about…what it's been about? Do you want more Emory? Less Tom? Another character added? Seriously, just ask me and I'll see what I can do. I'm always open to ideas._

_Have a great day/night._


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, the people who reviewed so far…you guys are so freaking awesome and I don't deserve to have readers as great as you guys. So, thank you so much. I'm giving you another chapter right now. And to answer the question asked, Alex is not still in MI6. I'm saying that he quit that after Jack died, went to live with Sabina, decided that he needed to be back in England, and moved in with Tom. For now, I'm saying that he still likes Sabina, though. So…sorry if you guys aren't Sabina fans._

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Alex Rider or any recognizable material._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Paintball<strong>

"Please?" Emory pouted. The next day had come, and she was back in the boy's apartment, watching the video feed that she had missed and coming up with more ideas. Although her ideas weren't exactly…related to this whole 'ghost' thing.

"No," Alex repeated for about the 7th time that day.

"Please?" Emory asked again.

"He's never going to say yes," Tom pointed out, "He's too stubborn."

"But I bet they would be awesome at paintball!" Emory grinned, "Much better than Tom."

"Hey!" The ebony protested, though the conversation carried on ignoring his say.

"They're not supposed to know that I'm alive," Alex reminded her.

"So we can play paintball after they find out," Emory shrugged. Once she wasn't allowed to use normal guns on a regular bases, she had taken to paintball guns. She thought that they were fun, and a great stress release. She didn't understand why everyone in the Irish Mob didn't play paintball. She would tell her dad about it, if he was still talking to her. He was a bit mad about her quitting on him, but she didn't care much.

"I don't think that they'll want to play paintball once they find out that we've tricked them," Alex frowned.

"Of course they will!" Tom cut in, "They'll want to try and kick your arse at it!"

"Yup," Emory agreed, "The teams can be Alex, me, Ben, and Shark vs. The rest of K-Unit and Tom!"

"Why am I on a different team?" Tom inquired.

"Because you aren't very good at paintball, and we owe Shark for helping us. Besides, we'll go easier on you than K-Unit would."

"Fine," Tom groaned.

"No!" Alex interrupted, "Not fine, because we're never playing paintball with them!"

Emory just huffed in response and went back to catching up on what she had missed.

* * *

><p><em>I know that people do the paintball thing here a lot, that's one of the reasons I put it in here. To pay tribute to all of you wonderful writers that have worked with that plot.<em>

_So…yeah. Sorry it's short, and not very plot like. I just wanted to give you guys a bit more. You get to know Emory a little better, because she hasn't been around lately. I'm still trying to figure a few things out, but I hope to update again within the next week. I realized that I just kind of have to make myself sit at the computer and type it all out, without giving it too much thought, so sorry if it sucks._

_And for the fourth(?) time today,__ sorry I took so long to update._

_Remember, if you review I'll update sooner. Anonymous reviews are on so you don't have to be logged in to review. You don't even have to say much. Just let me know that you're reading._

_Feel free to bash it, give me suggestions, or even praise me (nudge nudge). Okay, so I'm self obsessed enough as it is, but it's still nice to get a compliment._

_Have a great day/night._


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm assuming you all hate me. I hate myself a little for taking so long. I'm thinking just an Epilogue after this. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm truly sorry for taking so long to post and this is very rushed. I went into this story with no plan other than the general prompt I had thought of. I'm thinking of mostly doing one shots from now on so please tell me if you have one you want me to write and I'll think about it. I'll see what I can do. Really though, just thank you so much for sticking with my story. You guys are all amazing, I love this fandom. I love reading stories in it and I love being able to contribute to it. I'm so sorry for taking so long to post new chapters but this was my first story and I understand so much more about writing for fanfiction now._

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Alex Rider or any recognizable material._

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Action<p>

"It's time to put the final plan into action."

Alex took a deep breath when Tom said those words. This is what he was most worried about with the whole situation. This is where they would end up the most scared, but at the same time they would be finding out that he was alive and living right by them and they would be furious.

Thankfully, Emory had thought to have Ben and Shark replace all of the bullets in the soldier's guns with blanks. That way if they tried to shoot Alex he would both not get harmed and it would seem like the bullets went right through him. The knives had been locked away along with any other material that could seriously injure Alex. Ben and Shark would be in there to protect him, and he could protect himself, so it would be three against three if things got violent. Alex would be just fine and he knew that but he was still really worried. So many things could go wrong.

He checked the clock; it was about one in the morning. His makeup had been done and looking into the mirror, he himself would think he was a ghost. His clothes were a bit torn and ghostly themselves and he wondered how all of this worked. It was amazing. Emory and Tom had made popcorn and were currently in front of the video monitors so that they could watch everything unfold. They were both very excited and Alex was grumbling that they didn't have to do what he did.

He was in the apartment, looking around at all of the furniture that had been returned to its rightful places. He took a deep breath before knocking over a lamp. He winced as it crashed down to the ground, avoiding the shards that broke apart. It had been decided that he would have to do that to wake them up. He could make creepy ghost sounds but it just didn't seem right.

Luckily for him, all of the soldiers were very light sleepers. They rushed out of their rooms, Wolf flicking on the lights. The three not in on the prank went almost as white as Alex when they saw him. Shark and Ben feigned fright but were both secretly holding back laughter at the tough soldiers' expressions.

"C-Cub?" Snake stuttered, his eyes widening substantially as he took a step towards the ghostly figure. He was a man of science, he always had been. That's why he was a medic. But this. . . this was something that he had never dealt with before. He had no idea what to when all of this ghost stuff seemed so real.

"You, you people," Alex spat; he was playing the part of a vengeful ghost, "HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS ME AFTER THE CRIMES YOU COMMITED. I AM THE GHOST PRINCE."

Eagle practically squeaked, hiding a bit behind Wolf.

"We're sorry," Wolf was trying to stay calm and brave, "For everything we did to you. We're so sorry. Please forgive us."

"Yeah," Snake and Eagle agreed.

"BOW DOWN TO ME," Alex demanded, Tom turning on the speakers attached to a hidden microphone in his shirt to make his voice boom.

"What we're not-"Wolf was cut off by Alex demanding them to bow once again. They quickly did so and that's when Shark, Ben, and Alex lost it. They all burst out laughing, Emory and Tom doing the same in their room.

"I can't believe you guys actually fell for that," Alex snickered as a very angry Wolf got up off of the ground. They all looked shocked, looking between the three laughing males in the room. Wolf's expression changed the fastest, a face of anger and fury as he started stomping towards Alex only to have Ben step between the two.

As everything was explained, Wolf grew more and more annoyed. Snake became a bit exasperated with it all. Eagle was still a bit confused but he was kind of annoyed himself.

"How did I not figure this out sooner?" He groaned, "I'm sooo good at pranks."

"Sorry, Eagle," Alex shrugged, "It was good to see you guys again, though. Well I mean. . . not really but maybe we can hang out sometime. It's really late right now, though, so I'm going to head back to my room. Night."

Alex rolled his eyes at Emory and Tom, replaying the soldiers' shock and laughing at it. He walked past them into the bathroom, quickly wiping off the makeup and heading to bed. It had certainly been a long night and he was sure that the video footage would be worth it.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for reading. I really hope that you enjoyed it.<em>

_Remember, anonymous reviews are on so you don't have to be logged in to review. You don't even have to say much. Just let me know that you're reading._

_Feel free to bash it, give me suggestions, or even praise me (nudge nudge). Okay, so I'm self obsessed enough as it is, but it's still nice to get a compliment._

_Have a great day/night._


End file.
